They Can't Touch Us
by SophieBagel
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's romance survived the summer break, despite a few problems.  The next year will provide some tough challenges for the two.  Will they be able to come through it stronger, or will it break them?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Kurt was woken to the beeping of his alarm. He groaned, rolling over to bash it with his hand. He wasn't used to waking up this early yet. He had slept in almost every day of his summer break and despite his efforts to try to get back into the routine of school, it hadn't worked.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. Small rays of sunlight broke through the edges of the curtain. The calls of birds were audible though the thick glass of the window. It was a beautiful morning to be awake and he was annoyed about having to spend it cooped up in a room full of seventeen year olds at school.

Reluctantly, Kurt peeled the thin sheets from his body and got up. He peered around the corner to briefly check himself out in the mirror only to see his hair messed up and knotted from a night of restless sleep and slight bags under his eyes.

He walked into his ensuite bathroom, slipping off his satin pyjamas and turning on the shower. Stepping under the stream of water, he sighed. He let the water run over his body for a while before soaping himself down. After washing himself off, he cut the water and stepped out. Towel wrapped around his waist, he dug around a drawer of his dressing table for his moisturising cream. Pulling open his closet, he knew exactly what he was going to wear. He pulled out a cool, yet stylish, pink t-shirt and a pair of thin designer pants. He slipped on his matching shoes and slipped out of the room.

The drive to the grounds of McKinley was the usual. He and Finn immersed in light conversation as they wound through the streets of Lima. They reached the school within fifteen minutes, the first siren not to go for another twenty minutes.

He glanced over at Finn before getting out the car. There was something odd about the way he was acting today. Usually, for the first day of school, he was neither enthusiastic nor unenthusiastic. Kurt knew that it had nothing to do with Rachel; Finn had seen her nearly every day of the summer break. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

He followed Finn through the school yard. There weren't all that many people around, just a few groups here and there. Finn led him into the hallways which were less populated than the bare school ground. The students of McKinley tried to stay away from the school as much as possible until they had to be there.

Finn punched Kurt lightly in the arm before heading off down a corridor to his locker. Kurt slowly started to climb the stairs, letting his mind wander. He wandered how Blaine was now, if he was talking to his Warbler friends.

The thought of Blaine dampened his mood. He sighed. He couldn't help but pull out his iPhone in hope of finding a text from Blaine. All of a sudden Blaine had stopped texting Kurt his daily 'Courage', which Kurt found adorable rather than inspiring, and had rarely spoken to Kurt.

Throughout the last week or so of his summer vacation he hardly contacted Blaine. His phone calls were rejected and his texts were rarely replied to. Reaching his locker, he sighed sadly, putting his phone back in his pocket. There was nothing he could do but wait.

Standing in the shadows, it hurt his heart to see Kurt like this. He knew it was cruel, what he did, but it was for a reason. Only a few more hours until he found out. Only a few more hours until this could all be resolved. But until then, he had to live with seeing Kurt sad, as much as it pained him to do so.

The day slowly crept past, the clock ticking seemingly slowly in comparison to the summer holidays. He sighed, the monotonous voice of the teacher only a slight buzzing in the back of his hearing. He glanced over at Finn, who sat passing notes to Rachel, and couldn't help wonder what was up with him.

He had been acting weird all day and, come to think of it, so had Rachel. And Mercedes. And Sam. And even Tina and Artie. Something was going on that he didn't know about, but knowing the Glee kids, it could be anything.

Last period was French. He walked down the hallways beside Karofsky who still wore the red 'Bullywhips' jacket and beret. They approached Santana, whom also wore the silky, red jacket and beret that made both her and Karofsky look extremely gay, he found.

She glanced over her shoulder at he and Karofsky and hissed something to the invisible person she was talking to. She looked back at Kurt and smiled innocently, if that were somehow possible for Santana, as he walked past.

"What was that all about?" he asked Karofsky who shrugged, not looking at Kurt. Kurt couldn't understand what was going on. Had something happened that they didn't want him to know about? Or maybe they were planning a surprise party for him for god knows what.

He laughed quietly to himself, earning a puzzled glare from Karofsky. Entering the classroom, thousands of ridiculous possibilities ran through his head. Little did he know that the one he thought the least likely was actually the one that was about to come to life.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Kurt rushed down the almost deserted halls. He was late.

He mentally cursed at himself. He knew it wouldn't matter to anyone that he was late, besides himself. How he was late, he didn't even know. He had gotten distracted again, but he didn't think it'd make him late.

Glee Club was the best part of his day and he tried to make the most of it. It was the only place he could truly express himself without people glaring at him judgementally. Really, it was the only other thing that could true express his true self apart from fashion. He sighed in relief every time he thought of the freedom he had here at McKinley with clothing, rather than being shoved into a plain, navy blazer at Dalton.

His mind came back to the present as he reached the door. Mr Schue had started talking, but not for long it seemed. He was still talking about how he had high hopes about this year's Nationals.

Kurt walked through the door and all eyes turned to him. Mr Schue stopped talking and smiled at him. Kurt's eyes floated over the group of teenagers but stopped on a face.

It was familiar; he could tell who it was from anywhere. But what they were doing in this room was a complete mystery to him.

"What's he doing here?"

Kurt's reaction was different than what he expected. His heart fluttered as Kurt's eyes laid to rest on him. Now was the time. Now everything was to be revealed. He hoped the result would be good. He hoped Kurt wouldn't hate him for what he did. But that's all he could do. He could only hope.

Kurt was shocked. He couldn't make a proper response.

"Is everything alright?" said the boy, standing up. He made his way across the choir room and stop before Kurt. He smiled, looking up to look into Kurt's eyes.

"But… why…? What?" Kurt stammered, looking for the right words. The other boy smiled and looked at his feet.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said, shrugging.

"But what about all my calls and texts…?" A look of pain shot over the boy's face.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to spoil it and I knew if I talked to you I wouldn't be able to help it… I hope you're not too mad."

Kurt smiled. He couldn't help but think of how adorable the boy before him stood, out of uniform and in casual jeans and a t-shirt. He'd done this many times before, think about how adorable Blaine was, but the difference now was that he was his _boyfriend_.

They'd been together for a while but Kurt had only started thinking of Blaine as his boyfriend near the end of the summer break.

"I hate to break up this gay-fest but _some_ of us wants to gets our Glee on," the familiar voice of Santana stated, breaking him out of his thoughts. Blaine smiled, grabbed Kurt's hand and lead them to the chairs.

"Now," Mr Schuester continued as if uninterrupted, "we have a new member to our Glee club this year, but like always they need to try out. Blaine Anderson, the stage is all yours!" The Glee club clapped as Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand nervously and headed out the front. He grabbed a stool from the side of the room along with a guitar and set himself up out the front.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, we've, uh, probably met before but, yeah. Anyway, this is dedicated to Kurt and… yeah. Okay, here goes."

He strummed the guitar once before starting to play. The band came in softly in the background, the country-style music floating through the air with a peaceful feel. Blaine sucked in a breath and started to sing, his voice fitting the song perfectly, despite the fact the song was originally sung by a girl.

"_I've never gone with the wind  
>Just let it flow<br>Let it take me where it wants to go  
>Till you open the door<br>There's so much more  
>I've never seen it before.<em>

_I was trying to fly  
>But I couldn't find wings<br>Then you came along  
>And you changed everything."<em>

Blaine's fingers strummed at the guitar, his eyes focused fully on Kurt, apart from the occasional moment when he looked down at the guitar and swiftly changed his finger position. He came to the chorus, singing the words with so much emotion it almost made Kurt cry. He was moved. No, he was more than moved. He felt more love towards Blaine at that moment than ever before, if that were physically possible. Blaine opened his mouth and continued to sing.

"_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier, crazier.<em>

_Baby, you showed me what living is for  
>I don't want to hide anymore<em>

_You lift my feet off the ground  
>You spin me around<br>You make me crazier, crazier  
>Feels like I'm falling and I<br>I'm lost in your eyes  
>You make me crazier, crazier<br>Crazier, crazier  
>Oh."<em>

With that, Blaine ended the song. Kurt felt a tear escape from the corner of his eye as he started to clap. Slowly, the New Directions stood, clapping wildly for the new student who stood before him. Kurt walked up to where Blaine stood and flung his arms around him.

"I love you," he whispered. He could feel Blaine's heart beating against his chest.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered. In that moment, nothing else mattered apart from each other and the loving embrace they shared.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was the first Thursday after the end of summer break. His first week at McKinley was almost over. It was amazing how fast time flies.

He was still unsure how to act. He knew that Kurt was the only other openly gay kid at the school and he knew that Karofsky had changed but he still was unsure about how people would act about them.

Every now and then he'd hear snickers, not sure whether they were directed at him or someone else. He guessed they were. Kurt seemed to have a different view of everything. Every time he saw Blaine looking around the corridors like a lost puppy, he's grab his hand and squeeze it, not letting go until they had to part. Blaine had to admit, he liked it, but he wasn't sure how the rest of the students here liked it.

"There's no Glee club rehearsal after school, do you want to… get a coffee or something?" Kurt asked, leaning against his locker and smiling adoringly at Blaine. Blaine rested against his appropriately placed locker two lockers down from Kurt's, looking back at Kurt. He smiled and laughed breathlessly.

"I'd love to," he said. He smiled at Kurt. He didn't know how he'd been so blind; this beautiful boy had been right under his nose the whole time, yet it took him so long to realise it. At least, he thought, he realised it in time.

He moved in closer to Kurt, close enough that their shoulders were almost touching. The bell sounded then, breaking the mood. Kurt offered and hand and Blaine took it, smiling brightly, and started to walk down the hall.

He didn't notice the snickers from the bystanders. He hadn't noticed anything unusual until he felt the icy freeze slap him in the face. It stung his eyes and he felt it trickle down the front of his shirt.

Kurt gasped, throwing a quick set of daggers to Azimio, who walked off with his friends. Kurt grabbed his shoulders and hastily led him into the men's bathroom.

Kurt slowly wiped off the excess food colouring from Blaine's face. He had to say, Blaine looked even more adorable with his face slightly stained red from the slushie and his hair wet and curly. Blaine sighed.

"Thanks," he said miserably. "Did this happen to you?"

Kurt shrugged. "It used to happen a lot. It's calmed down a bit since Karofsky and Santana created the 'Bully Whips'." He smiled at Blaine. "It'll be fine."

"What about our next class?" Blaine asked. Kurt laughed lightly and waved a hand in the air dismissively.

"It's Spanish, Mr Schuester gets it." He looked across at Blaine, who smiled. Their fingers were intertwined and they were close enough that their shoulders touched. Kurt shuffled his body so his whole body faced Blaine.

Blaine looked down at the floor, and Kurt moved in closer. He wound his arm around Blaine's turned head and caressed his cheek. Blaine's eyes flickered up and met with Kurt's. Kurt lightly turned Blaine's head to face him, getting no resistance from the other boy.

Leaning in, he took in a deep breath before lightly placing his lips to Blaine's. He closed his eyes, breathing in his boyfriend's scent. Blaine moved in, merging himself in with Kurt until they were almost like one. The fit together like puzzle pieces. Blaine moved his hand around the back of Kurt's neck, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Reluctantly, Kurt pulled back. He rested his forehead on Blaine's, caressing his cheek another time.

"We should probably go now," he whispered. Blaine nodded, sliding his hand in with Kurt's and lacing their fingers together. He followed Kurt out of the bathrooms and down the halls.

They sat at their usual table, chatting about the usual things – spectacular Broadway musicals, fashion, Rachel's horrible jumper selection. Blaine could've sworn his heart rate still hadn't returned to its original state after what happened in the bathrooms.

He swept his eyes over Kurt's flawless face; his beautiful chestnut hair, his deep blue eyes, his nose, his jaw, everything.

"You're beautiful," he stated, smiling. Kurt looked taken aback, but smiled. Blaine stood up, swallowing the last mouthful of his coffee.

"Come on, let's go window shopping." Kurt laughed and got up. Blaine stopped suddenly, his grip on Kurt's hand tightening. Kurt looked up to see a man with hair a shade lighter than Blaine's but had the same distinct triangular eyebrows and chocolate-brown eyes. He stared down at Blaine and Kurt, his stare almost deadly. Blaine quickly let go of Kurt's hand, and cleared his throat.

"Hi, dad," he said, his voice breaking in the middle of the greeting.

"Blaine Anderson, come with me right at this moment!" He grabbed Blaine by the arm and dragged him out of the coffee shop. Before exiting, Blaine shot Kurt an apologetic glance. Kurt looked around once before leaving, his once excited mood now sad.

The rain bounced off the roof of the house. Kurt sat on the couch, Vogue magazine flipped open on his lap whilst he filed his nails. His father and Carole were out to dinner and Finn was over at Rachel's house so he had the house to himself.

The TV blared _America's Next Top Model_ though the house. He could only just hear the doorbell as it rang. He got himself up, bringing the nail file with him. It was almost dark outside, the last of the sun's rays dulling. He unlatched the door and opened it slightly. He gasped as he laid eyes on the figure standing at his door step.

Standing there, drenched, holding an old Dalton Academy sports bag was Blaine. His face held an expression of pain. Around his eye was turning purple and he had grazes on his opposite cheek. He had a couple of scratches on his neck and bare arms.

"Oh my God, Blaine, what happened?" Kurt said.

"My… my… d-dad."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Kurt watched from the kitchen as Blaine sat there, arms wrapped around his knees that were rested against his chest, rocking back and forth. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Who would be cruel enough to do such a thing?

He grabbed the two steaming mugs of coffee and walked back into the lounge room. He placed the cups on the coffee table and sat himself down next to Blaine, close enough that their shoulders touched.

Blaine unwrapped his arms from his legs and swung them around Kurt's neck. Kurt slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close. Quietly, Blaine sobbed into Kurt's t-shirt.

They sat there, embracing each other, for a while before Blaine sucked in a deep breath and straightened up. He quickly wiped the back of his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"Sorry," he said, his voice croaky. Kurt smiled warmly at him, his eyes full of adoration. Blaine smiled back and laughed breathlessly. "Thank you," he whispered, lightly stroking Kurt's cheek. Kurt looked him, puzzled.

"Thanks for… what?" Again, Blaine laughed, picking up Kurt's hand and weaving their fingers together.

"Everything," he said. He knew it sounded cheesy but it was true. "For waiting for me, for helping me, for being here."

Before Kurt could reply, Blaine had leant in and pressed his lips to Kurt's. As usual, fireworks exploded behind Blaine's closed eyelids, but that was only the beginning.

The usual rush of heat that filled his body came through, filling him with so much emotion it was hard to contain. The sensation that came with kissing Kurt was unexplainable, but he loved it.

He remembered the first time he kissed Kurt in the Dalton common rooms, only about half a year ago. He remembered losing Regionals against the New Directions, yet still _winning_. He remembered when Kurt had transferred back to McKinley and the pain he'd endured that day and how he still felt extremely happy for Kurt. He remembered junior prom and Kurt winning the title on prom queen. He remembered looking up at the stage and seeing this beautiful being standing there and wondering how he ever became his. He remembered sitting in the Lima Bean with Kurt after he'd returned from New York. He remembered saying the three words that he'd never said to anyone before. Everything seemed to have happened extremely fast, yet he could remember every aspect of it.

He pulled away from Kurt slowly and opened his eyes. By that time they were laying on the couch, bodies touching and legs twisted together. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and pulled him in again, kissing his passionately. Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt, his hand moving to Kurt's jaw. Kurt's hand moved up the back of his neck and he intertwined his fingers into Blaine's hair.

They were interrupted by the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway and the sound of car doors closing. Blaine sat up quickly, pulling Kurt up to sit next to him. He quickly straightened out his clothes and tidied up his hair as Kurt did the same.

For the first time since he arrived, Blaine could feel the burning of the scratches on his face and the throbbing of his black eye. He felt the cool touch of Kurt's fingers as they traced the scratches that covered his cheek.

The sound of the door unlocking and being opened filled the now silent house. Voices floated in from outside. Now it was time to face Kurt's parents.

"Kurt, we're home!" Burt called out, hanging his coat up on one of the series of hooks that lined a section of the hallway wall. He walked into the lounge room to see his son sitting awkwardly on the couch. He glanced over to find an unexpected visitor to his home.

"Hello, Blaine," he said carefully.

"Dad, Blaine was just –" Burt shook his head at Kurt and studied Blaine. He could tell something was up from the look of the boy. There were scratches all over the skin of his necks and cheek and his right eye was a dark purple. Burt knew he was dumb, but he wasn't stupid.

He spotted a tattered sports bag beside the couch and could tell what had happened.

"Mr Hummel?" Blaine asked quietly, looking up at Burt. "I'm sorry if I'm, uh, intruding or anything but I have… a favour to ask."

Blaine looked across at Kurt who smiled encouragingly. Blaine bit his lip nervously and Kurt nodded slightly in a seemingly private gesture. Kurt looked back up at his father.

"Blaine's dad… wasn't accepting of our… relationship," Kurt said, struggling to find the right words. "Would it be alright if he stayed here for a few days?"

Burt knew what Blaine had done for his son and his trust of the boy was growing but he studied Blaine closely. Both Kurt and Blaine sat there nervously as Burt pondered the decision. He finally nodded.

"He can stay," Burt announced before adding, "but no funny business." He waved a finger at both the boys. Kurt nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Mr Hummel," Blaine said politely.

"Call me Burt," was all Burt said before leaving the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Kurt sat on his bed, Vogue magazine open on his lap and various school books scattered around him. It was a warm Saturday afternoon and he sat there, the warm sunshine soaking into his skin. Blaine lay next to him, his head rested on Kurt's chest. His eyes were closed and his chest rose up and down peacefully as he slept. Kurt could tell he had been tired; Blaine hadn't slept properly the last two nights. There were bags under his eyes that were slowly fading with the regaining of his lost sleep.

He stirred, yawned and stretched his arms into the air, narrowly missing a collision between his fist and Kurt's face. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and smiled.

"Hello, sleepy head," Kurt teased. Blaine's reaction consisted of a half-smile, half-smirk but nothing more. He stretched another time before falling back into his position on Kurt. He stretched his arm across Kurt's chest and pressed their palms together. Even a small gesture like this, Kurt felt, was overflowing with love.

There was a knock on Kurt's bedroom door before it opened and Burt stuck his head in. Neither Blaine nor Kurt moved from their position and only grinned at Kurt's father.

"I just got a call from the, uh, what's-it-called place," Burt said, scrunching his eyebrows together.

"Law firm?" Kurt suggested. Burt pointed at Kurt and nodded.

"Yeah, that… They said that there was nothing legally that they could do at the moment unless something happens and Blaine's father tries to do something that may endanger his safety."

Blaine nodded sadly.

"What about your mother, Blaine?" Burt queried.

Blaine glanced up at Kurt quickly before saying, "She lives in Washington." Burt nodded and without saying another word, exited the room.

The week that followed was uneventful in Lima, Ohio terms. School went quickly and both of the boys looked forward to an afternoon of Glee Club. Blaine, to Kurt's surprise, had enjoyed swaying in the background whilst they'd practised Finn and Rachel's duet numerous times. Blaine had bounced back from the incident with his father, although he was still a bit cautious in public areas and continued to live at Kurt's house. Although this uneventful week was nice, for a change, Kurt knew from experience that it wasn't going to last.

It was a nice afternoon and Kurt sat in Glee Club, glancing from the door to the empty seat beside him. Blaine hadn't shown up yet and Mr Schuester was due to arrive any time soon. It was then that Blaine walked into the choir room, the dark cotton of the "McKinley Titans" t-shirt hugging his chest. Kurt sighed, Blaine oblivious with a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

"Blaine, you _do_ realise that only _football_ players wear the Titans' t-shirt?"

"Of course," Blaine said, his expression telling Kurt that he wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Then why do you have it on?" Kurt loved Blaine with all his heart, but sometimes his obliviousness slightly irritated him.

"I'm on the football team," Blaine stated, taking a seat next to Kurt.

"Oh, that's okay th – Wait, you what?"

"Sam's transfer opened a spot on the team so I tried out… and I got the spot." He beamed. Kurt looked at him blankly.

"It won't change anything," he reassured Kurt, placing his hand atop of Kurt's. "I will always love you, Kurt, I promise."

"That's a big thing to promise," Kurt said, laughing shakily.

"I know… but you've changed me, Kurt. I can never repay you for that. Now, because of everything, a part of me belongs to you, and you only. No matter what will come, that part of me will always love you."

"You saved me… from everything," Kurt whispered. "You don't owe me anything."

"Maybe so…" Blaine carefully removed a lock of hair from in Kurt's face.

"What if something happens to you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Actually, maybe I shouldn't say that as I find your worrying utterly adorable." He smiled playfully at Kurt. Kurt blushed and at that moment Will walked into the room to start the meeting.

Kurt and Rachel had become closer after their trip to New York, but sometimes she could really get on his nerves. Now she stood at the front of the choir room, explaining to everyone how to do the simple dance moves Mr Schuester had shown them. She finished explaining how easy they were and commanded that they take it from the top. Mr Schuester was still to turn up at this lesson and, as if he knew what was going on, he walked in straight at that moment.

"Thanks Rachel, I can take it from here." Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes, slumping herself in her chair next to Finn.

"Now, Sectionals. They're coming up in a month or so and I think we need to get cracking. This year we're going to do it a little different. I'm going to pull your names out of a hat and you will perform a duet with the other person's name I pull out. Then each pair will audition for the spot at Sectionals."

The whole Glee club cheered, wanting to find out who they were paired with. Mr Schuester, already having the names in a hat, started to pull out name after name.

"Rachel and Mike," Mr Schuester said, placing the pieces of paper on the piano and pulling another two from the hat. "Quinn and Puck. Artie and Mercedes. Brittany and Finn. Tina and Sunshine. Artie and Lauren."

Eventually there were only four people left; Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Mercedes. Mr Schue pulled out another two names and raised his eyebrows.

"Our new member Blaine Anderson and… Santana Lopez."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

A veil of mist surrounded Kurt's head as he placed the hairspray can back in its spot in his locker. He looked over to see the Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester approaching him.

"Miss Sylvester," Kurt said as she stationed herself in front of him.

"Sweet, sweet Porcelain," she said in her usual harsh tone, shaking her head, "oh, how you've been missed."

Kurt frowned. He had never understood exactly how Sue had talked.

"I need you to rejoin the Cheerios," she said bluntly at his confused expression.

"Me…? Rejoin the _Cheerios_?"

"Yes, you, Porcelain. I expect you still have your cheerleading outfit and I expect you to be at practise at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon, no later."

"I…" Kurt trailed off. Before he could answer, Sue had turned on her toes and stormed off, shoving a couple of students on her way.

Another day went and passed and soon enough it was 4:30 on Friday afternoon. Kurt tugged on the bottom of his Cheerios uniform. It seemed that he had grown since he had worn this last. He was surely going to have to get another one before their first performance.

Kurt positioned himself next to Santana and Brittany who had themselves in very close and intimate positions as they stretched.

Coach Sylvester walked out, megaphone in one hand and protein shake in the other. The brought the megaphone to her lips and screeched into it.

"Positions ladies! You, Hummel, get to the top of the pyramid!"

Kurt waited as the Cheerios stacked themselves on one another to form a human pyramid. Gingerly, Kurt made his way to the top where he was expected to stand.

Having done the pyramid and a list of other potentially dangerous stunts successfully, Cheerios practise was over. Once again, Sue's voice issued out of the megaphone.

"Make sure you are all down on the football pitch by five o'clock tomorrow for pre-match warm ups. You! Porcelain, come to my office and get yourself a bigger uniform. You look like a dog in one of those horrible outfits that I can't stand."

Kurt stood there. Pre-match warm ups. There must be a football match tomorrow. Blaine's first game. _This is going to be interesting_, Kurt thought as he made his way into the main school building and into Coach Sylvester's office.

Saturday was spent preparing for the big game that night. Blaine had been jumpy all day, his nerves getting the better of him. The only thing that had calmed him was when Kurt had emerged from the shower, his hair damp and loose, his Cheerios uniform hugging his slender figure.

Pushing aside the desire to kiss him then and there, Blaine had, for the first time, forgotten about the game completely.

Soon enough it was time for them all to head off to the football field. Kurt and Blaine walked into the stadium, hand in hand, until Coach Sylvester barked at them and it was time for them to separate.

"Good luck," Kurt whispered, pecking his boyfriend lightly on his cheek. Blaine's cheeks filled with colour as he blushed.

Kurt walked over to where the rest of the Cheerios stood and followed Sue's orders through a rigorous warm-up session. A few times he had sneaked glances over his shoulder at Blaine and the football team stretching or passing a ball between them.

The stands began to fill and the noise level rose dramatically. A voice boomed over the speakers announcing the commencement of the game. Kurt jumped up and down enthusiastically as Blaine ran onto the field.

The first ball came out of the huddle and was passed down the field and a touchdown was scored by Puck. The ball went both ways, half time rolling around and the scores being close.

Kurt and the Cheerios performed their cheer which consisted of numerous air flips and cartwheels and the tall human pyramid. All the while, Kurt was glancing over his shoulder at his boyfriend who he thought looked extremely attractive in the red of his football jersey.

Half time was over and the players were sent back out on the field. The ball came out of the huddle and Kurt saw that it was Blaine in possession. He ran down the field, dodging opponents' tackles. Out the corner of his eye he saw a big muscular man that seemed to loom over Blaine charge at him. Blaine, taken by surprise, was taken to the ground, his helmet slipping off and his head hitting the ground with a disgusting crunch.

Kurt gasped, ditching his pom poms and rushing onto the field, despite the umpire's protests.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked hysterically, coming to kneel beside Blaine. First aid people were already rushing over to help him, a stretcher supported between them.

Blaine was lifted carefully onto the stretcher and slowly walked off the field. Kurt followed, clutching Blaine's hand.

At the gate they were met by Burt and Carole.

"What's going to happen to him?" Burt asked, looking worryingly down at Blaine.

"We're going to admit him to the hospital where x-rays and scans will be performed to see if there's any damage done. At the moment he's out and at this time we don't know how long he will be out for."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he looked down at the unconscious body that was Blaine.

What happened to him not worrying? What had happened to nothing happening to Blaine?

All Kurt could do now that hope that nothing life-threatening had happened to him. All he could do was wait.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Kurt hated hospitals. Nothing good was ever associated with them. First, his mother's death, then his father's heart attack and now Blaine.

A firm, comforting hand was placed on his shoulder and Kurt turned to see his father standing there. Kurt felt a little warmth seep through the coldness that enveloped his body. He was glad that his father had so quickly accepted Blaine. It was almost as if Blaine was part of their family.

Kurt didn't know how long had passed before a doctor came out to meet him. It could've been minutes or it could've been hours. All he knew was that there was news coming. He was going to be able to get out of some of this darkness, the darkness in which he knew nothing.

The doctor stopped as he reached where Kurt, Burt, Carole and Finn stood, anxiously awaiting news. The doctor smiled warmly at them.

"We've taken some x-rays," he informed, "and there doesn't seem to be much serious damage, although he may have some concussion which we will look into when he's awake. For now, he's still unconscious."

"Can I see him?" Kurt asked, barely audible. The doctor nodded.

"Right this way."

Kurt followed the doctor into the room where Blaine lay, unconscious, on the bed. He was vaguely aware of the whispers behind him, of Burt and Carole stopping at the doorway, the doctor leaving and then silence in the room.

He stood there, just staring. Staring at the boy he loved, unconscious on a bed so similar to those he saw his father and his mother on. Tears welled up in his eyes but he quickly swiped them away, promising himself he'd stay strong. The doctor said that there was nothing serious. He was okay.

Kurt breathed in heavily and took a seat next to Blaine. He looked so peaceful, despite the state he was in. His breathing was slow and even, his expression one of peacefulness. His curls fell in front of his face, different from their usual gelled state.

Carefully, Kurt slid his hand under Blaine's and laced their fingers together. He rose slightly in his chair and caressed Blaine's cheek. He removed a curl that lay near Blaine's eye and pecked him on the forehead.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, squeezing Blaine's hand one last time before he stood up and went to leave.

There was a loud bang as the door flew open. A blur of red came racing in, yelling curses in Spanish. Kurt instantly knew who it was.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Santana exclaimed. "I lost to Trouty Mouth and Blondie last year and now I'm not going ta gets my Breadstix on _again_ because my partner is in a coma! No me gusta!"

"Do you mind?" Kurt asked, slightly annoyed. Santana glanced in his direction and smiled.

"Hello, Kurt," she said, her voice full of a fake sweetness. "Sucks that your boyfriend's in a coma, I'm so sorry." She smirked and left the room.

Kurt raised his eyebrows and spied Brittany glancing in through one of the windows. She smiled and waved at him before twirling around to follow Santana.

Burt and Carole emerged from the hallway and into the room, glancing confused looks over their shoulders.

"What was that about?" Burt asked. Kurt just shook his head and walked over to them. He took one last glance at Blaine before leaving the room, his parents following soon after.

Kurt hoped with all his heart that Blaine would wake up soon. But for now, there was more waiting. Even worse than waiting was the fact that Kurt had to continue to go on with his day-to-day life despite the fact he longed to spend every minute at Blaine's side.

The weekend passed and Kurt spent most of the time at Blaine's side. He had woken after Kurt had left him the night of the accident but during most of the hours Kurt was there, he had been asleep.

Kurt had only been allowed to visit for small periods at a time, meaning that when they woke Blaine every hour, Kurt had to leave.

It was Sunday afternoon and Kurt stood up to leave. He placed his lips lightly to Blaine's forehead before going to leave. As he was about to leave, there was a pressure on his hand. He glanced at Blaine's face to see his eyelids fluttering.

One word escaped his lips. "Kurt." It was a quiet whisper but Kurt heard it.

Kurt's eyes widened and he grasped Blaine's hand with both of his. Blaine rolled over a couple of times before opening his eyes fully. His eyes rested on Kurt's face and he smiled weakly.

"Hi," he said croakily. Kurt smiled but shook his head.

"Don't speak," he whispered. He felt a tear escape his eye before reluctantly glancing at the clock. "You chose a horrible time to come to. I really have to go, visiting times are over soon and I have to meet my dad home for dinner. I'm so sorry."

Kurt glanced around him and took a small step closer to Blaine's bed. Although he thought it best not to do it, Kurt placed his lips quickly against Blaine's. He felt the fire flow through his veins, the tingling sensation that came with kissing Blaine pass through his body, before he pulled away.

"I'll see you later." With that, Kurt turned and left, leaving Blaine laying there, still slightly muddled, whether from the concussion or from Kurt's kiss, he didn't know. Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine was okay.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
